<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Is Your Punishment by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078604">This Is Your Punishment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blood, Brother/Brother Incest, Child Abuse, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Physical Abuse, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When discipline turns into punishment along with pent-up emotions that could no longer be bottled, it can have disastrous results; a tragedy in which no one dies. Physically, that is.</p><p>This is not a happy story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadowsan/Hideo (Carmen Sandiego)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Is Your Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION THAT DEALS WITH DOMESTIC ABUSE FROM BROTHER TO BROTHER--OLDER TO YOUNGER--SPECIFICALLY PHYSICAL, PSYCHOLOGICAL, AND SEXUAL, THE LATTER OF WHICH IS NON-CONSENSUAL AND, AS SUCH, INCLUDES GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS THEREOF.<br/>INCREDIBLY NSFW: MATURE READERS ONLY. IF AT ANY POINT YOU FEEL OVERWHELMED, STOP IMMEDIATELY.</p><p>YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suhara stumbled in a visibly drunken stupor upon entering the small apartment he and his brother, Hideo, had shared. Even in his state, he could tell that his older brother was glaring at him.</p><p>"Where have you been?" asked Hideo. Demanded rather.</p><p>"Y-you're so...smart..." quipped Suhara, slurring his words. "I'm s-sure you already...know. Outta my way." He disappeared into the bedroom and slammed the door shut when he got there.</p><p>Lately, Suhara had been associating with the wrong crowd, getting into fights in the streets, drinking late into the night at the bar near their building, coming home past his curfew. Suhara had not always been the responsible type, but his current behavior in particular was egregious, as if to intentionally get a rise out of his uptight brother.</p><p>It's what Hideo theorized, at least.</p><p>Fortunately for Suhara, Hideo was going to give him exactly what he wanted. He stomped his heels towards the bedroom they shared and slid open the door with great force.</p><p>"Suhara-kun!"</p><p>When he got there, he saw that Suhara had fallen asleep on his futon. The way his body was sprawled all over the sheets suggested he most likely just fell onto it, allowing his exhaustion to take over, but not before taking off his jacket and pants and throwing them all over the floor.</p><p>Hideo was crossed. He would have to deal with that mess later. Right now, his eyes were on Suhara. He turned him around so that the young man was facing him. Suhara was not stirred for a bit.</p><p>Suddenly, Hideo found himself staring at his brother's face for a while. His jaw was round and his cheeks were full. He had grown up to be an unruly teen, but he looked as innocent as ever.</p><p><em>Figures,</em> he thought. <em>It's all an act.</em></p><p>He looked closer and the smell of alcohol from before was stronger. He could smell it on his lips, which seemed to have spilled down to his neck as he could smell it there as well. He buried his nose there, and felt a vibration from Suhara, who let out a soft groan. He looked up and he was close to his half open lips.</p><p>Hideo adjusted his glasses, noticing that his mouth was still wet. From the drink he had or sweat, he couldn't tell. His reason betraying him and to find out for himself, Hideo planted a kiss on his brother's lips. It was brief, but he savored it. He tasted like rice wine.</p><p>Hideo pulled back, shocked at what he'd done. But it was a fleeting moment and he simply gazed at his handsome face. He'd been so lonely, and he had no lover to speak of. Suhara was all he got. He could still remember their parents, but the memory of them was too painful. He rarely talked about them with his brother, if at all.</p><p>Starved for affection, any affection at all, Hideo had been longing for Suhara since he grew into his adolescence but refusing to act upon it because he knew it was abominable. But that reluctance had faded tonight now that he had tasted his brother for the first time.</p><p>He kissed him again, this time much more passionately, even pushing his tongue through his brother's open lips. To Hideo's surprise, he can feel Suhara reciprocating it. He was under the impression that he was dreaming, though what was happening was very real.</p><p>Hideo moved down to his neck and began planting small pecks onto the skin where a hint of the spilled beverage was beginning to dry, and he could taste them slightly. A moan escaped Suhara's lips.</p><p>"More..." Hideo heard Suhara whisper.</p><p>Feeling encouraged, Hideo wandered down his brother's crotch where a visible bulge was forming underneath his briefs. Moreover, a telltale stain had formed in the middle. Pulling down the underwear, he exposed Suhara's half-hard erection leaking with precum.</p><p>Hideo stuck his tongue out to lap up the bit of precum that dripped from the head of his penis and another moan escaped from Suhara. Then he swallowed the swollen head, bringing it past his lips, eventually working his way down to the base to which he began bobbing his head up and down, grazing his tongue on the underside of the member.</p><p>Suhara felt hot and sweaty, unable to believe something so good to simply be a dream. He brought a hand down to push the imaginary head that was currently pleasuring his loins. To his surprise, his hand felt something. It felt like somebody's hair. And the hair was attached to someone's head.</p><p>Hideo ceased his movement when Suhara's hands travelled to his scalp. He looked up and saw his younger brother coming to. Their eyes met.</p><p>Suhara woke up to the face of his older brother, staring at him through his large spectacles, and his hair getting stuck on his chin due to the sweat. Having figured out what was happening, he immediately tried to make a run for the door, but a hand on his ankle made him stumble and fall back into the futon.</p><p>"Aniki! W-what are you doing?!"</p><p>"..." Hideo didn't answer right away. He thought for a few seconds and finally settled with the reply, "I am teaching you a lesson."</p><p>"What the hell are you talking about?! Get off of me!" Suhara struggled in his brother's arms who had locked himself around his body.</p><p>"Are you familiar with the concept of shudo?" said Hideo as if he was giving a lecture. "It is the practice of same-sex love between samurai. Specifically, between older and younger samurai."</p><p>As Hideo spoke, Suhara continued to thrash about, hoping the elder brother would lose his grip on him.</p><p>Hideo carried on. "This formed a close personal relationship with one another, be it emotional or sentimental, as well as a type of mentorship. The reason I'm telling you this because, lately, we have drifted apart. All we've got is each other. But as brothers, I feel that our bond should be closer than ever. Don't you think so, Suhara-chan?"</p><p>"But... but this is wrong!" protested Suhara.</p><p>"Well do you know what else is wrong?" chastised Hideo. "The people you hang around with, your drinking without my permission, your coming home past curfew--for pity's sake, I could go on! It is not fair that you get to do what you want while I break my neck just to pay the bills and make sure we have a roof on our heads and food on the table, which by the way, you have a habit of wasting.</p><p>"This time, <em>I </em>get to do what I want, whether or not you think it's wrong. I am your older brother and <em>you</em> have to do what I say! Do you understand?"</p><p>Suhara was silent, unable to answer. Whether it was because of fear or that he had no idea what to say, it wasn't clear. But Hideo's rant was enough to make him stop struggling for the time being.</p><p>"Fine. I'll make you understand."</p><p>Hideo grabbed a fistful of Suhara's shirt, ripping it open until the torn fabric could be stripped away with abandon. His hands begin to wander all over Suhara's exposed body, stopping in particular at his chests.</p><p>"I can't tell if you've been working out or you have gained weight. But your chests feel so firm." Hideo emphasized by squeezing them and pinching his nipples.</p><p>"Stop..." Suhara cringed and closed his eyes. "It feels weird."</p><p>"Your body betrays your words, Suhara-chan. You like this."</p><p>"You're wrong," he cried. "You're lying!"</p><p>"<em>You</em> are lying," he countered. "When I kissed you, you wanted more. I heard you say so. And from my kiss alone, your penis was getting hard. And when I started sucking you off, you became completely hard. Stop denying your true feelings. Just accept it."</p><p>"Mom and Dad will not accept this. What will they say if they see you like this?"</p><p>Before Suhara could say anymore, Hideo forced him to turn around and smacked him across the cheek. When Suhara fell to the futon below, Hideo smacked him some more.</p><p>"Do not talk about our parents!" he yelled, landing another blow into Suhara's cheek. "You've never even met them! And Mom is gone because of you! When your birthday comes, that's all I remember! <em>Murderer!</em>"</p><p>Hideo continued smacking him around. When he saw Suhara's lip had begun to bleed, he finally stopped. His boiling anger however, did not. He wrapped both hands around his brother's neck. Suhara could feel the air in his lungs closing in.</p><p>"A-ani...ki... D-Don't...!" begged Suhara weakly as he tried to pry off his brother's hands off of him. He could not speak. Dark spots in the edges of his vision were starting to grow, but he could see the look in Hideo's eyes had darkened.</p><p>He meant it. He meant what he said. But he still couldn't believe that his own brother would simply kill him like that. Did Hideo really resent him that much? Had he been that horrible to him?</p><p>A tear escaped from the corner of Suhara's eye, and Hideo noticed. His grip loosened all of a sudden and Suhara sputtered violently as he coughed in the air that was nearly taken away from him.</p><p>Hideo's eyes were also bloodshot from the tears of rage that threatened to spill from his own face. He watched his brother take shallow breaths after thrashing about for what seemed like a minute. But Hideo was not done just yet.</p><p>"You are my brother, and I love you," He unzipped his trousers and pulled down his underwear. Then he grabbed hold of the young boy's legs, aiming his member to a specific region. "But I still have to punish you," he continued. "This was not originally my intention, but I have allowed you to get away with your insolence too many times to count. But no more."</p><p>"N... no..." cried Suhara weakly.</p><p>"Forgive me, but I was going to be gentle. You've brought this upon yourself." Hideo rubbed the tip of his member to Suhara's hole. "This is your punishment. So take it!"</p><p>Hideo, due to lack of preparation, made a pained grunt as he forced himself into Suhara who released an unexpectedly loud scream at the top of his lungs which had almost been suffocated just recently. Nevertheless, Hideo began to thrust in and out, first slowly but increasing his speed when he settled on a medium rhythm, slamming himself after every time he pulled out. The overwhelming tightness enveloping his member and something running down between Suhara's cheeks indicated that he had just taken his chastity in the blink of eye.</p><p>Suhara's chest burned from screaming so he stopped himself from making any sound that resembled as such. His mind asked questions in an attempt to tune out the pain he felt on his backside.</p><p>Why was this allowed to happen to him? Where were the neighbors? They lived in a tiny apartment with walls as thin as paper. Did nobody hear them? How come no one was coming in to check on them? Why was no one helping him?</p><p>"<em>Why...?</em>"</p><p>The hard thrusts continued and Suhara was close to crying. He had never felt so beaten in all his life. His fights with a rival gang never came close to making him feel so defeated like he felt now. He wanted to hide the shame and grabbed the pillow on his head to smother himself with it, but Hideo rudely snatched it away. With his own hand, he couldn't hide from himself fully, and allowed the tears to flow down on his cheeks.</p><p>"That's good. Keep crying," said Hideo through his gasps. "This means you are repenting. Accept this pain, despite that your body continues to be pleasured by it."</p><p>Suhara wanted to deny the erection that had not gone away. He did not want to believe it. He knew what he felt, and that he hated everything that's happened to him. He hated being almost choked to death. He hated being hit on the face until his mouth bled. And most of all...</p><p>"...<em>I hate you</em>." The words escape Suhara's lips like venom.</p><p>"No, you don't," he insisted, pulling Suhara's arm away from his face so he could look at him. "You hate how you feel. You hate that you know I'm right. You don't hate me. You hate yourself."</p><p>Suhara tried shooting him a glare though he continued to cry. In his mind, he added that he also hated how Hideo kept telling him what he feels, twisting the situation into making him think that everything was his fault. He hated how he's starting to believe it.</p><p>Hideo could sense that Suhara's fight had gone when the glare in his eyes disappeared. His hands, which he had been using to lift Suhara's legs, switched to gently caressing his body--his arms, his chests, shoulders--and then his head. Hideo looked into  his face, hollow eyes staring back at him when he planted his mouth and hungrily kissed him, licking the wound of his busted lip as he did. The warmth and intimacy of it all was enough for him to finally reach his climax, and he came inside of him.</p><p>Suhara just wanted it to be over, but to his despair, he felt himself reaching his climax as well when he felt the warm fluid enter him. Seemingly out of impulse, he wrapped his arms around Hideo as he came between their bodies, thus the two brothers rode out their orgasms together in a tight embrace.  When it was over, his body dropped instantly, too weak to push away his brother who fell on top of him. Instead, when his brother got up and pulled out, his eyes darted towards the dark red stain covering the head of his penis.</p><p>Suddenly, he couldn't hear anything as if there was a high-pitched ringing in his ear; he couldn't see anything as if everything was blurry; and then he envisioned familiar images from his memories--morning skies, night skies, cherry blossom petals in the wind, fish swimming in the river, full moon, half moon, happy faces, the sound of laughter, the shade underneath the trees, the stillness of midnight, shimmering stars, darkness swallowing the sunlight--when he realized something:</p><p>
  <em>This is my first time. And it will always be my first time.</em>
</p><p>At last, Suhara fainted, finding peace in the recesses of his confused mind. For now.</p><p>Hideo stood and zipped up his trousers. Ignoring the drops of red that began to take the color of rust on the futon's sheets, he proceeded to take Suhara's discarded clothes to give them a wash, and throw away the torn fabric that was once his shirt. The sheets would have to wait. He was tempted to lay down with him and spoon him from behind, but the least he could do was give his younger brother the mercy of having passed out from the ordeal and not disturb him. No doubt he will have a lot to think about once he awoke. Hopefully, it would be a lesson he will not soon forget.</p><p>Hideo turned off the light and closed the door, leaving Suhara in the shadows.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>